1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to truck bed extensions. More specifically, the invention is a truck bed keeper for extending the bed of a pickup truck to provide more cargo space.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art describes various truck bed extenders, but none discloses the present invention. There is a need for a durable and foldable truck bed extender apparatus which can be kept attached to the truck""s tailgate when loading or unloading. The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,127, issued on Dec. 28, 1999 to Mary Ann Garofalo, describes a tailgate cargo container comprising a three-panel attachment including a middle panel having a raised border and strap hinged to the tailgate which is supported by side chains to the bed of the truck. Two side panels are strap hinged to the tailgate and must leave a space between them and the vehicle""s sidewalls. Each side panel has a slot for engaging a headed pin extending inward from the side borders of the middle panel to latch the side panels to the middle panel to cover the side panels upon folding over the tailgate. The tailgate cargo container is distinguishable for being limited to its three-section and folding structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,724, issued on Jan. 12, 1999 to E. Robert Jarman, describes a three-panel apparatus for extending a vehicle cargo area comprising a main panel piano hinged to the tailgate and supported by two strut braces which can be released to rotate the main panel down. Two hinged and folding side panels to the main panel. The main panel has a top extended portion which includes a locking spring which presses into a trough in the side panels for locking them against the main panel. The main panel also has the extended portion interfitting in a trough in the tailgate adjacent the tailgate""s hinge to the truck bed. The apparatus is distinguishable for requiring modifications in the tailgate to accommodate the extended portions of the main panel and side panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,639, issued on Sep. 18, 1984 to Barry E. Bianchi, describes a retractable attachment for extending the tailgate for a pickup truck comprising three panels which are connected by three one-way opening hinges with leaves to form a three-sided box. The side panels are each secured to the sidewalls of the truck bed by a U-shaped spring clip held in a bracket attached to a threaded bolt traversing the sidewall and secured by a nut exposed in the stake passage. The tailgate attachment is distinguishable for lacking a tailgate base panel element and requiring one-way hinges with leaves which do not permit rotation of the folded attachment downward.
Canada Patent No. 1 244 858, issued on Nov. 15, 1988 to Joseph J. Kardos, describes a tailgate capable of extending a truck box comprising only three panels, wherein the side panels are hinged to the end panel and the end panel is double hinged to the truck""s tailgate. The side panels are attached to the truck""s sidewalls by a U-shaped member, bracket and a U-shaped clip. The end panel requires a mounting plate to attach the double hinge to the end panel. The extendible truck box is distinguishable for its three panel construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,410, issued on Feb. 1, 2000 to Mark C. Trostle et al., describes a fold out bed extender for a motor vehicle comprising a rear panel, a first set and a second set of swing panels articulable from a stowed position to an operable position. Each set of swing panels has a leading panel, a trailing panel and a hinge connecting them by pins passing through a series of eyelets. Each leading panel is pivotally attached to the vehicle""s bed, and each trailing panel is detachably coupled to the rear panel by the same pin and eyelet connections. The rear panel is hinged to the tailgate. The bed extender is distinguishable for separating the swing panels from the rear panel which folds over the tailgate.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,872,239, issued on Feb. 3, 1959 to George W. Bowness et al., describes a vehicle body extension comprising an end panel hinged to two side panels and hinged to the end of the tailgate. The side panels fold inward and the end panel folds on the tailgate. The tailgate must be modified to include the hinge for the end panel. The box body is distinguishable for requiring a hinge modification of the tailgate.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 291,789, issued on Sep. 8, 1987 to Robert A. Noga, describes a truck bed extension comprising a limited end panel supported by two upright posts positioned on the tailgate. A pair of support rods attach the rotatable upright posts to the sides of the pickup truck bed leaving open sides. The cargo bed extender is distinguishable for its limited coverage.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 418,106, issued on Dec. 28, 1999 to Horst Leitner et al., describes a vehicle cargo bed extender comprising a fence structure with three arcuate horizontal bars and six posts attached to the open tailgate and the sides of the pickup truck. The cargo bed extender is distinguishable for its fence structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,038, issued on Nov. 21, 1995 to Gregory M. Sauri, describes a vehicle tailgate extender comprising an extension member retractably mounted between inner and outer tailgate walls. The extension member is movable between operative and stowed positions, wherein the stowed position of the extension members is entirely closed by the tailgate walls. In the operative position, the extension member extends from an opening in a top surface of the tailgate located intermediate the tailgate walls. The tailgate extender is distinguishable for its open structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,311, issued on Aug. 4, 1998 to Kerry W. Tibbals, describes a combination step and cargo space extender apparatus comprising a foldable ramp comprising a housing assembly having a chassis assembly slidingly engaged with the housing assembly, and a step assembly rotatably connected to the chassis assembly. The combination bed extender is distinguishable for requiring a step assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,800, issued on May 19, 1998 to Darryl Brincks et al., describes a combination pickup truck bed extender-foldable ramp comprising collapsible sections attached to the tailgate for loading small machinery from the ground. The ramp is distinguishable for its different collapsible construction.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a truck bed extender solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is directed to a truck bed keeper apparatus for extending the bed of a pickup truck to provide more cargo space. The additional tailgate system has two side panels hingedly attached to a gate panel which is hinged to a bed panel to create a secondary tailgate and sidewalls for providing more cargo space. The panels are held in their upright positions by pin locks and removably attached to the sides of the truck bed by adjustable latch brackets. When loading the truck bed, the side panels are folded on the secondary tailgate which rotates 270xc2x0 down from the primary tailgate. The panels fold down against the tailgate when not in use. The panels are vacuum formed polyethylene reinforced with aluminum parts. A removable plastic panel can be attached to the outside surface of the long panel for the placement of placards or advertising signs.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a foldable extension for a bed of a pickup truck.
It is another object of the invention to provide a foldable extension for a bed of a pickup truck having four hinged panels.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a foldable extension for a bed of a pickup truck having four hinged panels including two side panels which fold against a tailgate panel.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a foldable extension for a bed of a pickup truck including a bed panel hinged to the tailgate panel.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.